


call me baby

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: (in which yugyeom is the one multifandom stan who gets stuck in an argument with an army and an exo-l. kind-of-chaos and kind-of-romance ensues.)





	call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> i''ve had extreme writer's block for the last month so I figured writing something easy and silly would do the trick and make me get back into writing again - and this social media au/mess was the result. as someone who's had a personal twt acc ever since they got into kpop, i've seen some weird stuff in my time and part of this was based off that. this is just crack tbh, don't take it seriously
> 
> links: [tumblr](https://25gyeom.tumblr.com/), [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/subgyeom), [twitter](https://twitter.com/LOOKGYEOM), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subgyeom)

**kyum**

@yeolsjoon

_i like dancing and deep rappers_

**kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

i miss chanyeol :(

...

 **don’t call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

jerry he literally posted on instagram a day ago

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

that’s still too long tom

 **don’t call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

why are you so dehydrated

 **kyum** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

why do you always have to sound so sophisticated, just say thirsty like a normal person smh

 **aki loves minseok** _@xiuuumin_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_ and _@pepi_jy__

how are you so open about your thirst

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__ and _@xiuuumin_

at least i’m brave enough to admit i’m thirsty, hyung still refuses to admit he jerks off thinking about that soundcloud artist prdsdef

 **don’t call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

yugyeom-ah

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

hhhmmm??

 **don’t call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

you’re dead

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

whoops gotta zayn

 **ars** _@333cyj333_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_ and _@pepi_jy__

hyung don’t kill yugyeomie :(

 **aki loves minseok** _@xiuuumin_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_ and _@pepi_jy__

yugyeom’s too young to die

 **gukkie love bot** _@kookiguk_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_ and _@pepi_jy__

don’t kill yugyeom, he hasn’t had the chance to see bts live yet

 **don’t call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon, @333cyj333, @xiuuumin_ and _@kookiguk_

don’t kill yugyeom? no, i will kill yugyeom

-

**tuna**

@ultae

_my roommate is an exo stan so i’m starting a kickstarter to put him down_

**tuna** _@ultae_

does anyone know how much a new laptop costs

...

 **sseunie** _@jacksonwang_

did you throw it at bambam again

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@jacksonwang_

in my defence, he wouldn’t stop tweeting about sucking all of e*o’s dicks

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@ultae_

idk why your complaining, at least i’ve never tweeted about cow hybrid jimin

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@memehun_

THAT WAS ONE TIME OKAY

-

**double b**

@memehun

_i dab every morning when i wake up_

**double b** _@memehun_

 _@prdsdef_ do u have a spare room i can stay in

…

 **ryley is excited for exo-cbx** _@pinkbaekk_ replying to _@memehun_

are you trying to escape from mork

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@pinkbaekk_

maybe

 **brooke** ❤️  **junmyeon** _@91suho_ replying to _@memehun_

why are you even trying, jaebeom's never online

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@91suho_

he’s my only hope

-

 

 **kpop debates** _@kpdebates_

who’s better, exo or bts? discuss

...

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@kpdebates_

why would you even-

 **namkook or death** _@firstlovejoon_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

honestly do you expect anything else at this point

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@kpdebates_

bts are superior, exols can c h o k e

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@ultae_

exo are the nation’s boy group and bts are a bunch of beggars, crackhead

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@ultae_ and _@memehun_

they’re both amazing and taking part in fanwars is stupid, how about that

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

fuck off multifandom stan

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

fuck off multifandom stan x2

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@ultae_ and _@memehun_

why are you acting like that’s a bad thing?? i get to stan two groups full of amazing, talented boys who i can thirst over while you guys only get to be petty bitches??? seems like you’re the ones missing out :/

 **face yourself** _@yoonsfirstlove_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

YUGYUM IM CHAOKIN JDFWOPQ

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

i wish ppl would stop hating on groups they don’t stan

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

just bc you don’t like it doesn’t mean others can’t

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

i just hate fighting and fanwars :(

...

 **peek-a-boo outsold** _@joyrene_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

yugyeom: i hate fighting, we need fandom world peace uwu

also yugyeom: *inserts himself into an argument between an army and an exo-l*

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@joyrene_

stop exposing me

 **ars** _@333cyj333_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

you say you hate fighting but you’re always taunting jinyoung

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@333cyj333_

that’s bc it’s jinyoung

 **ars** _@333cyj333_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

point taken

-

 **tuna** _@ultae_

y’all are always claiming exo’s rap line are equal to bts’ but seahoon still doesn’t have more than four seconds of line time in their songs…. it’s almost as if he’s a shitty rapper…..

…

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@ultae_

y’all always claiming bts’ vocal line are equal to exo’s but sockjin still doesn’t have more than four seconds of line time in their songs…. it’s almost as if he’s a shitty vocalist…..

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@memehun_

oh look, the eggs are getting confident

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@ultae_

oh look, the soldiers are getting confident

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@ultae_ and _@memehun_

why are both of you acting like five year olds

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

oomf thinks sehun’s a bad rapper and other oomf thinks jin’s a bad vocalist…. yikes

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

neither of them have probably heard anything but no more dream and shawty im gonna party till the sun down… they’ve probably never heard awake or listened to exo’s more recent releases.. i feel bad for them

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

neither of them can recognise their own lack of maturity and the issues with the companies they stan and instead hate on innocent people… but that’s none of my business

…

 **me likey** _@whatismomo_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

oomf snapped

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

oomf can’t even subtweet without making it blaringly obvious who they’re talking about… yikes

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@ultae_

oomf can’t react to constructive criticism about their own shitty attitude without being “funny”... yikes

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

just tag me if ur gonna talk shit

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@memehun_

okay :)

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

 _@memehun_ stop being a dickhead

 -

 **buy black dress on itunes** _@unbinnie_

 _@ultae_ and _@memehun_ are the ugliest stans and _@yeolsjoon_ is our multifandom lord and saviour

…

 **welcome to momoland** _@bboomdaisy_ replying to @ _unbinnie_

we been knew

-

 **tuna** _@ultae_

bitch called me ugly, I said bitch..... where??

 

 -

 **double b** _@memehun_

damn i look good

 -

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

o-oh fuck i'm Gay

...

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_ __jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

did you just fucking stutter

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

yugyeom-ah this isn't a spoken conversation

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

what are you going to do next, unironically uwu

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

hewwo mwister pwark :3

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

fucking perish you crackhead

 **wink boy** _@boomerangjihoon_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

is this about what i think it's about

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

uwu

-

 **tuna** _@ultae_

oh no

 **tuna** _@ultae_

oh fuck

...

 **hoshi loves 2seok**   _@hyyhobi_ replying to _@ultae_

a Mood

-

 **double b** _@memehun_

i never thought i'd say this but oomf's cuter than me

...

 **my eyes on you!** _@jiaerswang_ replying to _@memehun_

this has to be about yugyeom

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@memehun_

just tag me if you're gonna talk about me ;)

 -

**double b**

you're cute

**kyum**

and you're hot

**kyum**

are we just stating facts or

**double b**

i think you know what i want

**kyum**

a friend??

**kyum**

nudes???

**kyum**

you're gonna have to be specific

**double b**

your number

**kyum**

hmmmm

**kyum**

let's make a deal

**kyum**

i'll give you my number

**kyum**

if you listen to the entirety of you never walk alone and give your honest opinion on it

**double b**

....

**kyum**

i'm not hearing a no

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

to piss antis off i'm gonna make a tae and baek au

...

 **eunwoo is skinny** _@astrobois_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

you better, i've been dying of exobangtan thirst

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

keep baekhyun's name out of your filthy multifandom mouth

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@memehun_

harsh words for the guy who slid into my dms last night

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

... what

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@memehun_ and _@yeolsjoon_

what

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@memehun_ and @yeolsjoon

what? :)

-

**tuna**

hi

**kyum**

hey

**kyum**

i'm guessing you want my number too

**tuna**

what else

**kyum**

then i'll offer you a similar deal

**kyum**

listen to the entirety of the war repack

**kyum**

and maybe in the future i'll suck your dick or something

**tuna**

deal

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

when will a rapper come and sweep me off my feet

...

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

i rap

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

i rap x2

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

and by rapper i mean chanyeol and namjoon

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

oh

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

oh x 2

-

 **tuna** _@ultae_

you know... ko ko bop isn't that bad

...

 **9 or nothing** _@pinkchangbin_ replying to _@ultae_

what is this madness

 **dibi dibi dis** _@blingbling_ replying to _@ultae_

are we witnessing a change of heart first hand... has the time come for the anti to become the stan

-

 **double b** _@memehun_

ive had wonhae manhi manhi stuck in my head all day

...

 **helena loves good day** _@underatedggs_ replying to @ _memehun_

that doesn't sound like any exo lyric i've ever heard... in fact, that sounds specifically like a bts lyric......

 **helena loves good day** _@underatedggs_ replying to @ _memehun_

has yugyeom finally corrupted you

 **helena loves good day** _@underatedggs_ replying to @ _memehun_

has the day finally come

-

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_

got a date tonight uwu

-

 **tuna** _@ultae_

yeah we gay, keep scrolling

_..._

**don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@ultae_

i still don't understand how yugyeom's skinny ass in any way got you to give up on your anti ways

 **double b** _@memehun_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

his skinny ass is great and surprisingly squishy actually

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@memehun_

that is not information i ever needed to know

 **tuna** _@ultae_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

his ass also tastes great too

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@ultae_

that is even more information that i never needed to know and now i'm never going to be able to look at yugyeom the same way, thanks

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

this skinny ass managed to get convince his bfs to introduce you to jaebeom so i'd be nice to me if i were you

 **don't call me junior** _@pepi_jy__ replying to _@yeolsjoon_

nice isn't a word in my vocabulary

 **kyum** _@yeolsjoon_ replying to _@pepi_jy__

:(

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for the abrupt ending, i had no idea where i was going with this lol


End file.
